When Words Fail
by Little.Miss.Chloe
Summary: They say that when words fail, music speaks. No one knew this better than Ryder Lynn and Riley Adams. But can a relationship that is built on lust and sex ever become anything more? Rated M for lemon. RyderXoc


Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the recognizable characters. I simply play with them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

This is my first try at writing a sex scene.  
So please be nice.  
Hopefully I don't disappoint you.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

"Well hello stranger."

Ryder grinned at the sound of the voice and the tiny brunette with the bouncy ponytail who was making her way toward him. He couldn't stop his gaze from dropping, from the girl's face and darting over her entire slim, toned body. His gaze caught on the small stretch of skin that was visible above the girl's hipbones, it lingered again on the short, flapped skirt that he knew for a fact separated and showed even more toned skin when the girl spun around or jumped in the air. He grinned even wider as he brought his eyes back up to the girl's blue eyes and said a silent prayer of gratitude to whoever had designed the Cheerios' uniforms. "Good," the girl said with a nod and a wicked grin of her own, "I was about to have to remind you that my eyes were up here," the brunette scolded as she pointed at her eyes.

Ryder grinned as he moved forward quickly, trapping the brunette Cheerio between himself and the wall behind her. "I know where your eyes are," he said. "And your nose," he lowered his face so that he could press a kiss onto the brunette's nose. She wrinkled it at him playfully when he pulled away from her. "And your cheeks," he dropped a kiss onto each of her cheeks. "And your lips," a new kiss landed on her pretty lips. She let his lips linger on her lips for a moment and Ryder dared to hope that this was the day that she would actually let him kiss her. But then she shook her head and pulled back from him slightly. He groaned and dropped his head, looking down at their feet. "Riley, when are you going to stop this?" He looked up in time to see Riley raise her eyebrows at him, silently asking him what he meant. "Why can't we do this?" he asked, leaning closer to her in an attempt to kiss her lips again.

Riley stood on her tip toes and turned her head so that Ryder's lips landed on her neck instead of her lips. "I don't know what your hang up is," she said, shaking her head slightly before she lifted her hands off the wall behind her and allowed them to settle on Ryder's hips, her thumbs slipping just barely under his shirt and brushing against his warm skin. "We can do this all you want, you just can't kiss me." Ryder wanted to argue, he wanted to point out that he wasn't the one with the hang up, she was the one with the _Pretty Woman_ rule about not kissing on the lips. They had been meeting in deserted hallways and hooking up for weeks, but the Cheerio still wouldn't let him kiss her on the lips. He wondered if he should feel used, but he was getting as much out of the arrangement as the girl was, if not more. As if to further prove the point that the pair had an arrangement and not a relationship, the brunette pushed up on her tiptoes again and leaned to the side so that she could take Ryder's earlobe in between her teeth for a moment, she bit down teasingly before she pulled away just enough to whisper in his ear, "So are we going to go to the locker room or I am risking my life by being late to Cheerios practice for absolutely nothing?" She pulled away from his ear and smiled prettily up at him with wide, innocent eyes.

Ryder briefly considered no. He wished he had the guts to tell the girl that she needed more self respect, that she should want to be in a relationship instead of simply hooking up with him. But he was a sixteen year old boy. He couldn't say no to what the girl was offering, he didn't even know how to. He groaned and pushed up against her just so that she could feel what she did to him. "Definitely not for nothing," he whispered back to her before he grabbed her hand and yanked her through the locker room door, pausing just for a moment on the other side so that he could lock them in.

-.-.-.-.-

The next time they hooked up there was less discussion. Ryder knew better than to try to convince her to make this anything more than what it was - friends with benefits. And to be honest, it was barely that. They didn't talk in school, they didn't hang out with the same kids, hell - Riley hardly even made eye contact with him unless it was to signify that she was ready and that they should meet up. They had each other's phone numbers, but they didn't call each other ever. And they only texted to arrange meet ups. Ryder even had the sneaking suspicion that his contact information in her phone didn't even include his name. Maybe just the words _fuck buddy_ if Riley hadn't felt like being discrete the day they had finally exchanged numbers.

He was sitting at the back of his math class, trying to understand what the teacher was saying when his phone buzzed in his lap. He glanced down and was surprised to see that it was a text from Riley. They usually met up after school and before he went to football practice and she to Cheerios. But it was eleven o'clock in the morning and she was already texting him. He wondered if she was making plans in advance or if it had just been too long since the last time they had met up.

**Tues 18 Sept (11:01 am)  
**_Meet me in the gym. Five minutes._

That was it. No please. No request. She didn't even bother to ask him if he was still interested in her. She knew the answer to that question. And Ryder knew that no matter what he would show up where she wanted him. He had recently figured out that he had trouble saying no to the girl. He quickly texted her back telling her that he was in class and that it would have to wait until his study hall during next period. It didn't take her long to text him back. It felt as though his message had just gone through when he got another text from the Cheerio.

**Tues 18 Sept (11:03 am)  
**_I can't wait for your study hall. You'll just miss out. Three minutes._

The fact that she was still keeping track of his time limit told Ryder that Riley wasn't planning on him missing out. And if he was honest he wasn't planning on it either. He quickly raised his hand and when the teacher called on him he made some excuse about feeling sick and asking if he could be excused to the nurse's office. The teacher nodded and allowed him to pack up his bag and leave the room. He forced himself to walk calmly past two classrooms before he took off running for the gym. He knew enough about Riley to know that she hadn't been kidding when she gave him five minutes. If he wasn't in the gym by the end of those five minutes she'd leave and all his effort to leave the classroom would have been wasted.

He made it, just barely. He was rounding the corner to their usual gym meet up spot, an area toward the back of the gym that was blocked off from the doors and the rest of the gym by the bleachers, as the brunette had stooped so that she could lift her backpack off the ground and walk back to class. "Put that down," Ryder commanded, surprising himself with the desire in his voice. The girl turned to look at him with a wicked grin and a quirk of her eyebrows, silently prompting him to _make me?_ He grinned at her and lunged forward, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist and pinning her to the wall behind them. Once he was sure that she wasn't going to move he reached up and grabbed her bag off her shoulder and placed it on the ground. "I made it in five minutes," he said, lowering his face to her neck and pressing kisses against her warm, smooth skin. He nipped at her skin with his teeth and smiled against her skin when Riley's breath caught in her throat.

"Why is it that I always end up pushed against the wall?" Riley asked as she wrapped her arms around Ryder's shoulders and stood up on her tiptoes so that she could wrap her leg around his waist. Ryder shrugged his shoulders and allowed his hand to travel from her ankle up her toned leg to her thigh, resting just below the bottom of her skirt. She grinned at him before she shifted slightly so that his hand slid even further up her leg. He chuckled, but stilled for a moment, tensing when he realized that something was missing. When his eyes traveled up to Riley's face she was biting her bottom lip and looking up at him through her thick lashes, trying to look innocent.

"You started without me," he stated, his voice rough with lust that had been just below the surface until he had realized that the Cheerio wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Maybe," Riley said with a soft shrug, shifting her body again so that his fingers were pressed against her core. She let out a soft moan at the pressure - a noise that went straight to Ryder's dick. "Or maybe," she whispered softly, smiling when Ryder subtly moved his finger so that it wasn't pressing against her, but instead slipping between her silky and unsurprisingly wet folds. "Maybe I wasn't wearing them to begin with. Maybe I've been waiting for this all day. Maybe I've been waiting for _you_ all day." And that was it for Ryder, he groaned and lowered his head onto her shoulder as the brunette brought her hand down to his crotch, squeezing him through his jeans. "It seems,' she whispered, a smile evident in her voice as she began to undo his belt and unzip his pants, "that you've been waiting for me too."

She pushed his pants down to his ankles, taking his boxers with them, before she she gave him a pointed look and brought her other leg up around his waist too, bringing her warm center in direct contact with his erection. They hadn't been using condoms in a while. Riley was on birth control, they had been both been tested, and part of their arrangement was that they only had sex with each other. And there was hardly any need for foreplay Ryder realized when Riley lowered herself onto his erection with very little resistance. It wasn't that she wasn't tight, she was, but she had been ready for him, eager for him even. She sighed as Ryder pushed himself fully into her, as if it had been far too long since the last time they had done this.

"Oh God, Rye," Ryder groaned as he pulled himself out of her before thrusting back in, as far as he could. Riley smiled as she tensed her muscles, squeezing around Ryder as he pulled out again. He grinned at her, the brunette knew what she was doing. Ryder leaned forward, attempting to capture Riley's lips in a kiss, but the girl shook her head slightly before she leaned back, resting her shoulders on the wall behind them, changing the angle slightly and biting back a moan when Ryder was able to hit spots he hadn't hit before. He pressed kisses along her neck, moaning again when the small brunette squeezed around him, "I'm not going to last much longer, Babe," he whispered against her neck as his hips picked up a more frantic pace.

"Don't call me that," Riley stuttered as she met each of Ryder's frantic thrusts. "Pet names are for couples," she groaned as she leaned even further into the wall, arching her back gracefully. "Which we definitely are not." They had been doing this long enough that Ryder knew all the signs: the arch in her back, the small breathy moans and gasps that were escaping her lips, the way her arms and legs tightened around him - not allowing him to pull as far out of her anymore, the hazy look in her eyes. She was close. Everything in her tightened and she leaned into him, bowing her head and resting it on his shoulder as she rode out her orgasm. Ryder could feel his own release building in his lower stomach, pooling there. He glanced down at the cheerleader in his arms. She looked lazy and lethargic, but when she realized that he was close she tightened herself around him and scraped her teeth against his shoulder, biting him through his shirt. That was all he needed.

"Shit!" Ryder groaned as he spilled into the tight heat surrounding him. The Cheerio laughed slightly and nodded before she buried her face in the crook of Ryder's neck. Her laugh tapered off into a contented giggle. This was probably the Riley that Ryder liked best. When she was sated and happy, and content to just let him hold her. It didn't happen very often, Riley liked cuddling about as much as she liked kissing him on the lips. Ryder tightened his grip on her, turning his head to the side, pressing a kiss onto the top of Riley's slightly sweaty head.

Riley stiffened in his arms and he knew this was the end. She unwrapped her legs from around his waist, flinching at the change in position. She straightened her legs out and unwrapped her arms from his shoulders, nudging Ryder softly until he lowered her to the ground. She smiled up at him for a moment before she reached into her bag and pulled out her underwear and the red bottoms to her Cheerio uniform. She giggled slightly when she heard a gym class enter the gym as she pulled her underwear and bottoms up. She patted him on the cheek, "Looks like you'll be spending your study hall in here," she grinned before she stooped to grab her bag and sauntered off, grinning at the fact that the boy was going to have to hide for the entire gym class.

"You are a cruel woman," Ryder joked, shaking his head playfully as the brunette ran away, her ponytail bouncing behind her.

-.-.-.-.-

The next time they met up was right after an away football game. Riley had surprised Ryder with this one because they had never done something like this in such a public setting. Sure, they had messed around in the locker room, but the door was locked. And they made out in hallways, but they were always empty. And there was their regular spot in the gym, but they were hidden from the rest of the gymnasium by the bleachers. They had never done it in a place where they were as likely to get caught as after this game.

She had been teasing him all afternoon. It had started with a text message telling him how hot he looked on the bus on their way to the game. Right before the game, under the pretense of telling the football player good luck, she had pressed against him and whispered in his ear that she couldn't wait to get her hands (and mouth) on him after the game. And then with a soft giggle she had turned around and ran back toward the other Cheerios, her ponytail bouncing and her skirt flapping teasingly the entire way. At that point part of him just wanted to say screw the game and to pull the girl under the bleachers and have his way with her, but he knew that she would never allow that and his teammates would kill him.

Somehow he made it through the game, he forced himself to ignore the sidelines where the pretty brunette was bouncing up and down and doing flips with the other Cheerios. It just wasn't fair that she was able to be there on the sidelines, distracting him with veiled promises of what was to come and being so damn _flexible_. It should have been illegal to be as good at teasing as Riley Adams was. He had been unsure of what the girl had planned for him, they wouldn't be able to hook up at the school - they had to get on the bus as soon as the game was done. Were they going to wait until they made it back to McKinley. He had images of empty locker rooms or the backseat of his car playing through his head as the game came to an end, McKinley had won, just barley, Ryder had scored three of the four touchdowns, though he couldn't remember doing it - the girl had messed with his head that much that he couldn't even remember winning the game for his team. Yup, definitely should be illegal.

She had ignored him for the first half of the ride back to Lima. But then, still an hour and a half to two hours away from McKinley when most of the athletes and Cheerios had fallen asleep and even Coach Beiste and Sylvester had stopped patrolling the aisles looking for students who were misbehaving Riley had slipped out of her seat and walked down the aisle toward the empty rows of seats at the back of the bus. When she passed Ryder she gave him a pointed look that said one thing: _Game time_. He had forced himself to wait a good five minutes after she had passed him before he got out of his seat and followed the cheerleader to the row at the very back of the bus. She had grinned at him when he sat down next to her and she pushed him down so that he was laying on the seat before she straddled his thighs and pushed his jersey up so that she could press kisses onto his abs. "I've been waiting all night for this," she whispered to him as she allowed her tongue to dart out from between her lips and lick at his skin, tasting the salt left over from his sweat during the game. "You were good out there tonight."

Ryder had grinned under the slight praise, knowing that it was the best he would probably ever get out of the girl. He was sure that all they were going to do was make out in the seat, they were on the bus after all, with other people. But Riley seemed to have other ideas. She pushed his jersey further up his chest and then with quick, nimble fingers she undid his belt and pushed his pants down to his knees, freeing his half hard erection and grinning up at him, "Of course you'd go commando tonight," she laughed, her tone impressed. She lowered her head again and licked, nipped and kissed her way down first one side of Ryder's v-cut and then the other. She nodded approvingly when Ryder moaned quietly and the blood rushed to his erection instantly making it hard.

"Riley," Ryder managed to gasp out quietly as the girl's mouth followed the thin line of hair down to where he wanted her. "We shouldn't be doing this." The girl grinned up at him, a wicked glint in her eyes before she skipped right over his erection and kissed and licked at the inside of his thigh. "Someone could see us," Ryder continued, his hand lowering so that he could tangle his fingers in the silky strands of Riley's ponytail and attempt to drag her head up to his dick which was practically begging for attention with drops of pre-cum already leaking from the head. Ryder briefly wondered if he should be embarrassed of his quick response to the girl, but when he caught the proud sparkle in her blue eyes he realized that Riley was enjoying having this effect on him.

"That just makes it more fun," Riley whispered back as she almost hesitantly reached out and wrapped her hand around the base of his erection. Ryder didn't remember her licking her hand, he must have been focusing on something else, but he was pleasantly surprised when her slightly wet hand began to slide up and down his dick. His head tilted back further into the seat when her tongue found its way to his abs again and she twisted her hand at the head of his penis before bringing it back down to the base. She really was good at this. It wasn't long before her warm mouth had replaced her hand at the top of his shaft. This was his favorite part of blow jobs with Riley, when she used both her hand and her mouth on him. Her mouth focused on his head while her hand followed her as she bobbed up and down on him, her tongue tracing the veins on the underside of his penis and under the rim of his erection.

"Oh sweet Jesus," Ryder moaned softly as she pulled her mouth off of him with a slightly vulgar pop. She grinned up at him before she flattened her tongue and lowered her mouth to his balls, licking her way up all the way to the head. He wanted to ask her where she had learned this trick, but the last thing he wanted to imagine was her touching anyone else like this. She hummed approvingly before she placed her mouth on him again, without her hand this time she allowed herself a few slow, deep bobs before she slipped her hands under his hips and gently pushed them off the seat, silently hinting that she wanted him to fuck her mouth. Ryder didn't need to be told twice and he had the satisfaction of hearing Riley moan when his hand tangled in her hair, holding her head in place before he began to thrust deeply into her mouth. He watched with wide eyes as the brunette hollowed her cheeks and reached a hand between them so that she could rub herself through her Cheerio uniform.

He groaned quietly to himself, this was going to be embarrassing, but he was ready to cum already. Just from watching this. She had lifted her other hand to hold and gently squeeze his balls and she must have felt them tighten because she hummed around him, an approving noise. He tried to warn her, to pull out of her mouth, but the brunette wouldn't let him and a moment later he found himself spilling into her mouth with a whispered curse and the name _Riley_ spilling from his lips. She had allowed him to continue thrusting, to ride out his orgasm before she had pulled off of him with a wet, lewd sound. She glanced around quickly to see if anyone was approaching their seat before she swallowed his cum, reaching a delicate finger up to wipe anything off of her lips before she stuck the digit in her mouth and sucked it clean. Ryder felt his dick give a twitch, already trying to regain its strength so that they could go again. "That was the hottest thing I have ever seen," he whispered softly as he sat up in the seat next to the Cheerio and quickly worked at putting his pants and belt back on.

Riley nodded approvingly, "Right back at you," she had whispered, quietly letting him know that she had enjoyed it as much as he had. That had surprised him, he had trouble understanding how a girl could like giving head. He couldn't see what she got out of the situation, but Riley certainly looked as though she had had fun. She reached out and almost awkwardly patted him on the knee, Ryder smiled - he wanted to laugh at the fact that after everything they had ever done, after what she had just done to him on a bus full of people, she could feel awkward around him. "Well," she said after she pulled her hand off his leg. "That was for a good game," she whispered before she stood up from the seat, quickly straightening out her uniform. "Wait another couple minutes before you go back to your seat, huh?"

Ryder wasn't sure why he did it, he wasn't sure what possessed him. But as she tried to move past him his hand shot out and grabbed hers. She glanced at him with wide, nervous eyes. He had clearly crossed a line, but he had gone too far to stop now. "Why do we keep doing this?" he asked her, lacing his fingers through hers and squeezing her hand gently. "All this sneaking around and making sure that people don't know about us. Why?" He paused for a moment, glancing up at her with his own wide, brown eyes, silently begging her to say yes to his next question. "Go out with me?" he asked. "In public. Dinner? Hell, I'd settle for lunch or coffee. Just go out with me?"

The brunette glanced down at him and shook her head before she ripped her hand out of his grasp. "Why do you have to do that?" she hissed at him angrily. "We have a good thing going here and you have to ruin it. Can't you just leave well enough alone? We're fine the way we are."

-.-.-.-.-

They didn't just meet up at school. Occasionally they would meet at Ryder's house under the pretense of needing to work on homework. They would go up to his room and work silently on the homework for a while before they would give into the real reason they were hanging out. They had had sex on almost every surface in Ryder's bedroom: the floor, up against the wall, bent over the desk, the desk chair, the dresser, and even the bookcase. The only place they never touched was his bed. Like kissing on the lips and cuddling and pet names and holding hands and going on dates - the bed was off limits. And so was Riley's house. Ryder had never been invited over to Riley's house, he was sure that he never would be. Which is why he was honestly surprised one night in late September when he received a text message from the Cheerio telling him to come over to her house. He had sent her a text back, making sure that she knew who she was talking to and that she hadn't made a mistake. He could practically read her eye roll in her response.

**Thurs 27 Sept (7:35 pm)  
**_I know who I'm talking to, idiot. So are you going to come over or not? Parents are gone. Door's unlocked when you get here._

And that basically made up Ryder's mind. Within ten minutes he had made an excuse for his parents, hopped into his car and made it over to Riley's house. He felt nervous about just letting himself into her room, but he knew better than to ring the doorbell. Riley wouldn't answer it and he would be left waiting on her front porch until he either got the nerve to let himself in or until her parents came home and caught him stalking their daughter. He quietly let himself into the house and walked up the stairs, assuming that the brunette would be in her bedroom. He didn't know where her bedroom was, but once he got onto the second floor landing he heard music coming from one of the rooms at the end of the hallway. He assumed that that was the room Riley was in. He followed the music to the door that was opened just a crack and he peeked into the room, spying on the girl. He knew it was wrong, but the girl seemed to purposefully make it hard for him to get to know her. He just wanted a moment to see what the girl was like when she had her guard down. He wanted to see who she was when she wasn't putting up a show or a front, when she didn't know that anyone was watching.

She was sitting at a keyboard in her room, he hadn't known that the girl could play the piano, there was a secret that she had kept from him. Her fingers were sliding over the keys with a practiced ease that told him that she had been playing for years and she was softly singing a song that Ryder had never heard before. "What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you? Do if I said it tonight? What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la loved you? Cause you know I la, la, la, lie." Her voice was beautiful, clear and bright in a way that Ryder would have never imagined and he wondered why she had never let anyone know that she could sing like that. She didn't do anymore than that, she continued to play, but she didn't sing anymore. Ryder was unsure if he should walk into the room yet, he didn't want to interrupt anything. His mind was made up when he heard the girl sniff, it took him a moment to realize that the brunette was sniffing back tears. He knocked quietly on her door and entered the room. He watched as the brunette spun around on the keyboard bench and glanced at him with wide, slightly glassy eyes, "Oh," she said, turning away from him to turn the keyboard off and to wipe at her eyes, "I hadn't known you were going to get here so quickly."

"I didn't know that you could play the piano or sing like that," Ryder had pointed out, jerking his chin toward the keyboard to let her know that he had heard her, there was no point in hiding it. Riley raised her eyebrows at him as she moved away from the instrument, as if she was silently asking him if he thought that his Glee club were the only kids at McKinley with musical talent. Ryder watched her with concerned eyes as she moved around her room, unsure of what to do with herself. She didn't seem to want to sit at the keyboard anymore, but she was pointedly ignoring her bed, she finally settled for sitting on top of her dresser, crossing one leg over the other and looking at him. Ryder had the distinct feeling that she wanted to ask him what he was doing in her room which was ridiculous considering that she had been the one to tell him to come over. He sat down on her desk chair and turned to look at her, surveying her still too bright eyes and the nervous way she held herself. "Are you okay?" he asked her quietly. Riley nodded and then she shook her head, nodded again, and shook her head again. Ryder would have laughed at her if there wasn't obviously something wrong. She finally settled for a shrug, she wasn't sure if she was okay or not. He nodded, "You know what sometimes helps when you're confused and not okay?" he asked softly.

"If you suggest that I go to school tomorrow and sing out my feelings in front of all the dorks in your Glee club I'm going to kick you out of my house," Riley threatened, though Ryder could see a small hint of a smile on her lips.

He chuckled at her and shook her head, "That wasn't what I was going to suggest," he said, "although sometimes that does actually help. I've seen it happen. And you've got the voice for it." She fidgeted on the dresser and Ryder got back to the subject at hand, "I was going to suggest talking about it. Calling over a friend and telling them about what's bothering you. Maybe they can help." He glanced around the room, in surprise, "Oh look, the friend is already here, you can start right now."

"Or fucking," Riley said, leaning forward on the dresser and grinning at the boy. "It could help."

"Or talking," Ryder said with a nod. "Let's talk." He got up from the desk chair and moved over to her bed to sit down more comfortably. He ignored the girl's noise of protest at his new seat and patted the spot next to him, silently telling her that he expected her to join him on the bed. She stared at him for a moment, biting her lip softly, before she sighed and shook her head. Ryder was convinced that he had lost - she was about to send him home, but then she hopped off the dresser and began to slowly walk toward the bed. He ignored her whispered argument of _we're not friends and we don't talk_ as he moved over to give her more room on the bed. Once she was sitting on the bed and he didn't think that she was going to push him off Ryder tried again. "So what's going on, Riley? Tell me about it."

Riley shook her head, still biting her lip, but she settled herself further into the bed, getting comfortable. Ryder reached out and gently tugged her lower lip free of her teeth. She didn't know what it did to him - to watch her worry her lip like that between her teeth. And right now was about talking. The last thing he needed was to be turned on right now, especially by something so simple as her biting her lip. She would never let him forget it. He asked her again what was wrong and she shook her head again, but then she started talking. "My parents are getting a divorce," she said softly. "My mom told me this afternoon." Ryder made some noise about how sometimes parents got divorced, he said he felt sorry for her, but that didn't mean they didn't love her anymore or that it was her fault that their marriage was ending. "Except it is," Riley pointed out. "Dad was cleaning out the attic last month and he found this medical file from when I was a baby. Mom had had my DNA tested - I'm not his kid. She cheated on him and lied to him and he's had enough of it - he's leaving us."

Ryder watched the girl hesitantly for a moment before he slowly, nervously lifted his arm and just as carefully wrapped it around her small and tense shoulders. "I'm sorry Rye," he whispered, delighting in the fact that the small girl actually moved closer to him, curling around his body. This was the most vulnerable he had ever seen her. He hated what was going on in her life, hated that she was upset. But he was so happy that she was letting him see like this - that she was allowing him to see her vulnerable and broken and that she wasn't pushing him away. This was a turning point in their relationship, he was sure of it. "But it doesn't matter," he said softly, pressing a kiss onto the top of her head and marveling at the fact that she didn't push him away this time. "It doesn't matter that you're not his biological daughter, he's still your father. He knows that and you know it too, right?"

"It matters to him" Riley sniffed, turning her head so that it was pressed against his chest. "He says that he doesn't want to see me again. I'm not his daughter. I'm just a lie." She paused for a moment and Ryder could feel her tense in his arms. She had just realized that she had opened up to him, that they were cuddling, that she had let him in. And she needed to put an end to it. He had been content to hold her in his arms for the rest of the night, but it was clear that it was not what she wanted. She lifted her head off his chest and brought her lips to his neck, kissing and nipping her way down to his collar bone. "So," she whispered, her hand slipping under his shirt and caressing his muscles with soft, barely there touches. "Now that we've talked about it can we do my suggestion?" Ryder wondered who had messed the brunette up so much. She was afraid of intimacy with other people. She didn't mind having sex with them, but anything that could be considered a relationship or feelings was automatically out of the question. But as she looked up at him with wide, glassy, bright blue eyes he couldn't say no to her. He sighed, she had opened up to him, even if it was just a bit, and he appreciated that. He nodded and leaned back, giving the brunette better access to his neck. He could feel her grin against his neck before she pulled away from him and told him to go back to the desk chair. Of course - they didn't have sex on his bed, why would she ever allow them to have sex on hers. He wasn't going to argue with her, he paused only for a moment, to press another soft, barely there kiss onto the top of Riley's head before he climbed off her bed and sat on her desk chair like she had told him to. It was only after he had sat down that he realized that at some point she had unzipped his pants.

"You're good," he chuckled as the brunette climbed off her bed and walked over to him. She smiled, silently telling him that she already knew that before she hiked her skirt up slightly, just enough that she would be able to straddle his legs. His hands traveled from her thighs down to her ankles and back up, her skin was silky, smooth, warm and just _perfect_. And all of her cheerleading had given her the best legs he had ever seen. His fingers teased the back of the brunette's thighs as she shifted her hips toward him.

She paused for a moment, watching him. Her tongue slipped out between her lips for a second, wetting them before she leaned forward to press needy and desperate kisses up the column of his neck. She bit down on his neck, marking him, as her hand slipped between the two of them, rubbing at his erection through his boxers. Ryder groaned as he lifted his hips off the chair, bucking into Riley's hands as he took her earlobe in his ear and bit down. He grinned to himself when he heard Riley's gasp - a mix of pleasure and pain that he knew she liked. Once again this was moving too quickly, he knew he wasn't going to last long, but that was nothing new for him and Riley. There was something about this teeny brunette Cheerio that utterly destroyed Ryder.

She lifted herself off of his lap just long enough for Ryder to pull his erection out of his pants and she moved her underwear to the side, not even bothering to take it off completely before she lowered herself down onto him. "Fuck," Ryder moaned when he was enveloped in her tight heat. She smiled at him, giving them just a moment to adjust to the sensation before she lifted herself off of him only to slam back down a second later. Ryder wasn't sure if was the fact that they were in Riley's room or if it's the fact that she finally let him in just the tiniest bit, but as his hips buck, meeting Riley's over and over again he was sure that this is the best sex they have ever had.

She tipped her head back, giving Ryder access to her neck as his hands come to her hips, holding her in place before he slammed himself into her. He pressed wet, messy kisses on every inch of skin he can reach. She flexes her hips, trying to lift herself off of him, but his hands keep her in place. He knew that Riley liked to pretend that she and Ryder were just fuck buddies - that they didn't know each other, but since they started their relationship (if you could call it that) they had learned things about each other, least of which what the other liked in the bedroom. And Ryder knew that Riley spent her entire life trying to be in control, so when it came to sex sometimes the biggest turn on for her was not being in control. He could tell that it was driving her wild to have her movement restricted and he continued to thrust into her, watching as she almost lost it right there.

He finally let go of her after everything in her tightened and she let out a string of curse words that let him know that she had found her release. She was still for a moment and Ryder slowed his thrusts, quietly making sure that she's okay before he seeked out his own. Her head lulled on his shoulder for a full minute before she lifted it up and grinned at him. "Your turn," she whispered before she placed her hands on his shoulders and braced herself. And then Ryder found himself in heaven. There was this crazy, insane twist and roll that Riley did sometimes, as if she was drawing a circle with him inside of her. She did it once. Twice. Three times. And Ryder was completely gone. He pressed his face into the soft fabric of her shirt as he groaned out her name and lost himself inside of her. He felt her muscles clench around him as if she was milking him for everything he had before she stood up, fixed her underwear and swung her leg away from him so that she could climb off his lap.

Ryder watched her with sharp eyes as she moved away from him. He wondered if she knew how much he loved watching her after sex. How possessive he felt over her - knowing what they had just done, knowing that no one else got to see her like this, and knowing that it was only a matter of time before it happened again. She was always calmer after they had sex - less likely to snap at him and more likely to be sweet instead. "Put yourself back in your pants," she demanded, though her voice lacked its usual bite - she sounded content and even a bit sleepy now, Ryder swelled with pride, knowing that he had done this to her. "And you know the way out," she added. Okay, so she would never be the sweetest person or the nicest person, even after they had sex, but that's what he loved about her, she was always capable of being herself.

"Aye aye, Ma'am," he said with a chuckle as he fixed himself up and prepared to leave. He turned at the doorway to study the brunette for a moment before he left. She was sitting on her bed, her knees drawn up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. She looked vulnerable, breakable. Their sex hadn't distracted her from what was going on with her parents as much as she had wanted. And he felt a sharp pain in his chest when he realized that he hadn't done all that much to help her. He enjoyed having sex with her, he knew he would miss it. But as he stared at the brunette he realized something. What they were doing wasn't good for either of them. It wasn't helping her deal with the world around her. And he could honestly admit that he was falling for the girl.

Normally falling for a girl wouldn't be such a big deal. But he wondered how much his heart could take when he fell for the girl who would never fall for him. He was going to give them one more try. And if she still pushed him away he was going to stay away. Ryder knew one thing for sure, he couldn't do this anymore.

-.-.-.-.-

It was the night of the homecoming game that was the tipping point in their relationship. McKinley had lost, but it wasn't from a lack of trying. It had been a close game and no one in the stadium had any complaints about how the game had been played. The McKinley players had tried their best, played their hearts out even, it just happened that the team they were playing was better. At the end of the game Ryder had ripped his helmet off his head and grinned at Riley. In the weeks since the night at her house she had become a bit more open with him. She talked to him in school, hung out by his locker after class, even walked with him to football practice a few times. She had begun to open up to him, talk to him more. He still hadn't asked her out on a date again, the last time was still fresh in his memory, but he felt that they were working their way toward it. So, after the game when he spread his arms open wide, helmet still in one hand he wasn't surprised when the pretty Cheerio shook her head at him, biting back a small smile, before she ran into his arms. He dropped his helmet to the ground as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he lifted her off the ground so that he could spin her around in a circle, his grin widened as Riley threw her head back and giggled freely at the action. This, he decided as he watched her happy face in the glow of the field lights, was his new favorite Riley Adams.

He put her back on the ground, his hand on her hip, helping to steady her as she tried to find her balance. Once she was standing solidly on the ground his hand slipped from her hip to wrapped around her waist and he swooped down quickly so that he could dip her and press a hard kiss onto her lips. He almost pulled away from her when he felt her lips move under his - it was that much of a surprise that the girl was kissing him back. But he didn't want to ruin the moment, this was the first time he had kissed her on the lips and he wasn't going to waste it. He grinned into the kiss, pulling her closer to him and letting his tongue slip out from between his own lips to lick against hers, silently asking for permission to deepen the kiss. And then, as suddenly as she had returned the kiss Riley shut down.

Ryder sighed in disappointment as he felt the girl stop moving underneath him. She tensed and he knew that it was all over. He took another second before he pulled away, this was the first and only time he had been allowed to really kiss her and he was going to savor it for as long as he could. When he pulled away from her he could see the anger shining in her blue eyes. She was angry at him for taking it so far, but he could also see something else in her eyes: fear and hurt. She had shut down for reasons that Ryder hadn't anticipated. He sighed again, his arms loosening around her, but not enough to break his grip, he didn't want to let go just yet. "Why?"

Riley flinched at the one word question, "Why would you do that?" she asked him, a question of her own. "How many times have I told you not to ruin what we have?"

"What do we have?" Ryder had countered. "Nothing. We have nothing." He watched as the hurt flashed in Riley's eyes again. "We've only just started acting like friends in school. And outside of school where no one can see us we have sex. But that's all. There's nothing to ruin because there is no _we_. I have asked you to go out with me, to make this more than sex. And you won't do it. Which is fine, your choice. But I can't do it anymore. I won't do it anymore. I'm done with this." He let go of her and turned around, prepared to leave, but he had one final thing to ask her, something that he had been wondering about for a while. "Why?" he asked again, shaking his head before he elaborated, "Why would this ruin what we have?"

Riley bit her lip and looked down at her shoe, scuffing the white sneaker against the ground for a silent moment before she looked back up at him. "Because," she said with a shrug, her eyes too bright and shiny, "love doesn't really exist." Ryder watched her carefully; he knew that she was trying not to cry and part of him wanted to simply wrap her up in his arms and tell her that she didn't need to worry about it, that all she needed to do was forget what he had just said. They could go back to what they were before. But he couldn't do that, wouldn't do that, in the end it would just end up hurting him. "Besides," she said with another shrug, "even if it did exist. You love that Marley girl. I've met her - she's great, and nice - so much nicer than me. And she's sweet and innocent and pure and everything that I'm not. If that's the kind of girl you're supposed to love where does that leave me?" Ryder wanted to tell her that he didn't give a shit about Marley Rose if it meant that he could have Riley. He wanted to tell her that he loved her. But before he could open his mouth, before he could even begin to process the hurt and pain in her voice, Riley had spun on her heel and run away from him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It had been three weeks since the homecoming game and Riley and Ryder hadn't said a word to each other since. The brunette Cheerio would be the first to admit that she missed him. Sure, she had friends at school, but none like him. When they had first started hanging out she had tried her hardest not to let him get close to her, to get to know her too well. But he had broken every one of her barriers without her even realizing it. She had let him get close to her, had given him a part of her that she had never given anyone else, and given him the chance to hurt her and he had done exactly that. She hadn't been blind at the beginning of the year. She had been at the school play, she had watched Ryder and Marley on stage. It was clear that he had a thing for her and, honestly Riley couldn't blame him - the girl was amazing.

So she had settled for having Ryder the only way she could. He could love Marley from afar all he wanted, but Riley would be the one who was in his arms. She had spent a great deal of her time convincing herself that this was what she wanted: no strings, no boyfriend, no relationship - just sex. But deep down she had known that wasn't the case. She wanted Ryder. She had almost accepted his offer when he asked her out to dinner or _hell, I'd settle for lunch or coffee_. But she had stopped herself, he probably only wanted her to go out with him so that he could gauge Marley's reaction when she found out that he had a girlfriend.

She had given in for a moment on the football field after the homecoming game. It was hard not to. Ryder had played a great game and her heart had been warmed at the thought that after the game he had singled her out - he wanted to hold her and even kiss her in front of the whole school. It had seemed romantic, like something out of one of those cheesy teen movies and she had given in to the feel of his lips on her own, something she had wanted and been fighting for so long. She had been about to let him slip his tongue into her mouth when by chance she had opened her eyes and caught sight of Marley and Jake in the stands. She wanted to think that she knew Ryder - that he would never purposefully hurt her. But her mind instantly went to the bad place - to the place that told her that Ryder was only kissing her to make Marley jealous and in order to protect herself she had ended the kiss right away.

It had hurt her more than she anticipated when Ryder told her that he couldn't do this anymore. That he couldn't hang out with her anymore. He was saying things that implied that he wanted more from her, but that was just him being polite - Riley was sure of it. What she was really hearing was that she wasn't good enough for him. That she would never be good enough for Ryder Lynn. And she had had run away as fast as she could so that the boy wouldn't get to see her cry.

The past three weeks had been the hardest weeks imaginable for Riley. Her father had officially moved out of the house and he refused to answer any of her phone calls. And school was shit. And the only person she wanted to talk to was the one person who wouldn't talk to her. It broke her heart to see him at school, hanging out with his glee club friends, and to know that she would never be good enough for him. She had already given up on them ever talking again when one afternoon she found a note taped to the outside of her locker. She recognized Ryder's messy handwriting instantly and her hand shook as she reached out and pulled the note off the locker door.

_Meet me in the choir room. Five minutes._ it said. Riley almost smiled at the familiarity of the note. It was almost the exact words that she had texted him once about an elicit meeting in the gym. There was a post script (_I can't wait for your study hall. You'll miss out. Three minutes_) Her smile widened into a full grin, she knew that she had texted that exact sentence to him before. She didn't know what she was getting herself into, but she knew that she wasn't going to miss out on this - whatever it was. So she quickly opened her locker and dropped her bag into it before she turned on her heel and walked to the choir room. Ryder met her at the door, a nervous smile slipping onto his lips when he saw her approaching him. "I didn't think you'd come," he said softly as he reached out for her hand. Riley smiled shyly at him when he intertwined their fingers and pulled her into the choir room.

If she had been expecting a repeat of their meetings earlier in the year she was sorely mistaken. The entire McKinley high show choir was sitting in the room, staring at the two of them expectantly. Riley stopped moving immediately, her body tense. Just like old times, Ryder seemed to read her mind, "It's okay," he whispered, turning around and moving closer to her so that he could whisper in her ear. "Trust me." And that's all Riley needed. She allowed him to pull her the rest of the way into the room to the two empty seats in the exact middle of the front row. She glanced around at all the people sitting around her. They all looked friendly enough and they were smiling at her and Ryder and their clasped hands as if they knew everything about their story. Once they were sitting the choir directer, Riley remembered him from last year - Finn Hudson, he had been one of the hottest boys at the school then, stood up to begin the meeting.

"Right," the tall boy said, clapping his hands together. "Well this week's lesson was to pick a song that helped you say something that you couldn't quite put into words. That you didn't know how to. Pick the song and sing it. Because as Tina pointed out last week: _When words fail, music speak_s. And Ryder wanted to go first." He gestured to the floor in front of the piano, "The floor's yours, man."

Ryder nodded, but he didn't get up from his seat right away. Instead he took a moment to squeeze Riley's hand tightly and lean in closer to her to whisper in her ear. "Listen closely, Rye," he told her softly, "because I'm only going to say this once." And then he got up and moved to stand directly in front of her. A nod at the man at the piano started the song and Riley sat mesmerized as Ryder sang to her. And only her.

"The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting,  
Could it be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that I am trying,  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core.

But hold your breath,  
Because tonight will be the night,  
That I will fall for you over again.  
Don't make me change my mind.

Or I won't live to see another day.  
I swear it's true.  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find.  
You're impossible to find.

This is not what I intended,  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart.  
You always thought that I was stronger,  
I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start.

So breathe in so deep.  
Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep.  
And hold on to your words, 'cause talk is cheap.  
And remember me tonight when you're asleep.

Because tonight will be the night,  
That I fall for you over again.  
Don't make me change my mind.

Or I won't live to see another day,  
I swear it's true.  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find.

Tonight will be the night,  
That I fall for you over again.  
Don't make me change my mind.

Or I won't live to see another day,  
I swear it's true.  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find.  
You're impossible to find."

Riley watched him throughout the entire song, she couldn't take her eyes off of him to be honest. She was both pleased and surprised when she realized that he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her either. He stood there for a moment, chest heaving after he finished the song before he walked back to his seat and sat down next to her, taking her hand in his again. "I meant it," he whispered softly, his brown eyes never leaving her face. "You're something special, Rye. Something that I don't want to give up, something I'm not ready to give up. Might never be ready to be honest. And I don't care if you don't think love exists anymore in this world. I think it does. And I will spend as much time as you'll let me proving it to you." Riley stared at him in surprise and didn't realize that she was crying until Ryder reached out and gently wiped a tear off her her cheek. He cocked his head to the side, watching her carefully, "So what do you think, Babe?" he asked her, trying out the nickname again, "will you let me?"

Riley couldn't find her voice, she had no idea how to tell him exactly what she wanted. All she could manage was a nod. But that was all Ryder needed. He grinned at her before he leaned in and captured her lips in a second kiss. And this time Riley didn't pull away from him - even when the entire glee club started to cheer for their friend and the girl he apparently loved. She didn't know this now as they kissed, but by the end of the week she and Ryder will have broken each and every one of her rules: they would kiss on the lips (and in public), they would cuddle, she would allow him to call her _baby_, they would hold hands every day, Ryder would take her on a real date; and yes, they would have sex - on a bed.

And maybe one day in the near future she'd even break her last rule and tell him that she loved him. Though she was pretty sure that he knew that already.

* * *

Author's Note:  
Well there it is, my first lemon.  
Hope you guys liked it.  
Please, please, please let me know.  
**REVIEWS** are what I live on.  
Hugs and kisses,  
Chloe Jane.


End file.
